


sealed with a kiss

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hopefully this isn’t a complete and utter disappointment, Kissing, Light Bondage, Lots of it, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Porn without a lot of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: Being in a relationship with a demon is weird, but even just thinking about being without Seungyoun leaves an awful taste in Wooseok’s mouth that he never wants to experience again.





	sealed with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is a purely self-indulgent fic i've been working on for weeks so UH i hope yall enjoy??

Wooseok sighs in defeat for what feels like the hundredth time that day. Another customer had backed out on him, hurriedly demanding for a refund for her initial payment and rushing out the door as soon as Wooseok had handed her the money. 

He wistfully stares out the shop window as she hops into her car and drives away. His grandmother’s going to have a fit when she finds out this is the third time Wooseok has lost a customer within a span of a month, even so when she finds out Wooseok has been letting a certain demonic entity hang around him. She’ll nag his ear off for not even being able to keep up with her two specific instructions while she’s away. 

It’s not particularly because they’re evil, but Wooseok has been told that a lot of supernatural beings are nuisances and hard to get rid of. 

“Bummer. Why’d she leave?” A voice breaks through Wooseok’s line of thinking. He turns to the source of it, eyebrow raised in annoyance. 

Wooseok crosses his arms as he speaks. “I don’t know, Seungyoun. Why do you think?” He pointedly looks Seungyoun up and down. The demon only shrugs, fangs glinting as a smug grin spreads across his face. Wooseok shakes his head and flips the store sign to “Closed”. He’s had enough headaches for the day.  


As annoying as Seungyoun is, Wooseok is actually glad he’s around. If he looks beyond the fact that Seungyoun is the main reason his customers change their mind about asking Wooseok for help in dealing with the entities that bother them, Seungyoun is a pretty well-behaved and helpful demon. He does Wooseok’s chores for him, saving him the time and effort so he can do other things. He also grants him little wishes, and even, as Seungyoun had phrased it, sprinkles him with luck. 

“Does that mean that if I went to get a ticket for the lottery, I’d win?” Wooseok had asked Seungyoun the day the demon had told him about it. Seungyoun had laughed, loud and obnoxious enough for Wooseok to be tempted to punch his throat. 

“If you want to upgrade our contract from soul binding to complete ownership, sure. I’ll do that for you.”

Wooseok had deflated, muttering a quiet, “never mind,” before going back to his paper. 

☆

Their contract, surprisingly, was voluntary. But Wooseok thinks that if they had been in an entirely different situation, he would have never let it happen.

Wooseok had been helping out a customer who was having trouble sleeping and really, one would think that growing up in a family with a long history of supernatural associations would make Wooseok mindful and cautious with dealing with spirits. In his defense, he was running on about three hours of sleep and just wanted to get it over with so he can do his homework and get some rest.

In his sleep-deprived state Wooseok had failed to notice that the entity hovering around his customer was not a ghost, but a demon. His energy was weak, and Wooseok figured he was feeding off of the man’s soul to sustain itself, but it definitely needed a host. The man was lucky enough to have had a rosary bracelet that prevented the weak demon from consuming his body completely. 

Wooseok had sold the customer some protective talismans and was left with a generous payment as well as a demon. 

“You’re not very smart, are you?” Wooseok had said as soon as his customer left the shop.

“Do I need to be?” The demon had retorted. “I just need to survive.” He looked at Wooseok warily. “Speaking of, are you going to kill me?”

Wooseok found himself scoffing. “What do I look like, an exorcist? I don’t take on more than I can handle.”

The demon looked stunned, like he hadn’t been expecting the answer. Then slowly, the demon grinned, fangs glinting in the lights of the shop. Wooseok had to resist rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I know how to get rid of you.” His statement didn’t deter the demon. Wooseok had watched him, wary, as he approached. 

There was still a smile on his face when he stopped in front of him and Wooseok had belatedly noticed that the demon was _ pretty _. For a moment he had understood why people were always tempted by evil. They were unfairly attractive. 

Perhaps that’s why Wooseok had also given in.

“Then let me feed. I won’t cause any trouble after I leave, I promise.”

Wooseok didn’t believe him one bit. “You want _ me _ to feed you? Nah, dude. Find someone else.”

“Oh, come on. Your soul is strong and you have good energy. A little won’t hurt.” The demon sunk to his knees. “Please?” 

Oh, it felt good to hear a demon say please. Wooseok felt himself swaying.

“Better than some innocent person, right?” He added and Wooseok didn’t miss his lips twitching to suppress a smile when Wooseok hummed, taking his words into consideration.

In a moment’s contemplation, he grabbed a gun securely hidden under the shop’s front desk. The sight of it made the demon chuckle, but it died into a silent gasp when Wooseok pressed it against his temple, the mere surface of it stinging his skin. The demon winced, but stayed in his place. 

“Fine, but don’t try anything funny.”

The demon had smiled again, genuine and pretty despite the gun burning into his skin. Wooseok knew from that moment that he was fucked. 

He felt lips on his and was about to turn away, but the demon held him still. Wooseok let him, parting his lips to let him lick into his mouth. His mind became hazy, and he felt himself melting into the demon’s arms. Wooseok held onto him, his legs were struggling to carry his weight, but the demon didn’t let him fall. 

It was over before Wooseok could pass out, the demon licking his lips as he stepped away from him.

“Thanks for the meal, Kim Wooseok,” he said, eyes shining blood red. From where he was, Wooseok could see the mark on the demon’s temple already healing. “And congratulations. Our contract has been sealed."  


In all honesty, Wooseok doesn’t regret it one bit. The only downside of being bound to Seungyoun is how annoying he is, but even that has become endearing to him. Though there are times when Wooseok wishes he wasn’t so fond of Seungyoun. He can’t exactly get angry at him, not when he hasn’t done anything for Wooseok to be upset. But the customer issue is pushing Wooseok to the edge. He still needs to earn money and Seungyoun being around isn’t exactly helping.

“I just don’t think I can trust someone who’s being haunted himself,” the girl says shakily, eyes flitting towards where Wooseok knows Seungyoun is looming over him. He can imagine the menacing smile on Seungyoun’s face, can feel the hand firmly planted on his shoulder that’s bordering on possessive. 

Wooseok waves off the statement with a chuckle. “I’m not being haunted. If anything, he’s more like a guard dog.” 

The girl nods, but she doesn’t look convinced. “Tell me more about what’s bothering you,” Wooseok tries with a gentle smile, folding his hands and tucking his chin over them. 

☆

Wooseok has learned from his grandmother the different types of demons and how they kept themselves alive. There were demons who fed off of negative thoughts and emotions, demons who ate up sexual desire, demons who killed and gobbled up the body of their victims, demons who took life energy from the soul. 

Seungyoun was an example of a demon who feeds off of life energy. But what Wooseok still can’t get used to is _ how _ he feeds. 

“Wooseok,” Seungyoun whines, draping himself over Wooseok’s smaller frame. “I’m hungry.”

“You know where the food is,” Wooseok responds simply, typing away on his laptop. Yohan’s out with his orgmates and Jinhyuk’s working until late at night, so he’s taking advantage of having the dorm all to himself to focus on working on his critical paper. Unfortunately Wooseok always seems to forget that he can never be truly alone with Seungyoun around. 

“Not that.” This time he turns Wooseok, chair and all, to him. He snickers when Wooseok lets out a surprised yelp and reaches out to him to steady himself. 

“Is there no other way for you to feed?” Wooseok says exasperatedly, but he’s already leaning up, breath hitching as he feels Seungyoun’s finger trace up the column of his throat. “I’m starting to think you’re actually an incubus in disguise.”

Seungyoun smirks, eyebrow raising playfully at him. “Would you like me to be?”

“No,” Wooseok stutters. Seungyoun places his hand just below his jaw and the hairs on Wooseok’s arms and the back of his neck rise. He doesn’t know if the quickening of his pulse is because he’s nervous, or because he’s _ excited _. 

Seungyoun leans in and Wooseok holds his breath until he feels the press of the demon’s soft lips on his. It’s always been weird for him, since the first time it happened until now, but it also feels _ good, _which is why Wooseok can never seem to get used to it. 

Wooseok feels Seungyoun’s grip around his neck tighten just the slightest and he lets out a soft gasp, mouth parting enough for Seungyoun to slip his tongue past his lips. His hands grip the sides of his chair tightly in an effort to keep himself grounded while Seungyoun just takes and takes and takes. 

Seungyoun catches him before he could fall over, letting him slump into his arms. Wooseok’s head is swimming, barely able to register Seungyoun carrying him to his bed. 

“Damn incubus,” he murmurs. Seungyoun only chuckles, tilting his chin up to peck his lips. Wooseok lets out a soft whine. He reaches up and for a moment, Seungyoun thinks he’s about to push him away. Instead Wooseok circles his arms around the demon’s neck and pulls him down, connecting their lips again. Seungyoun smiles, cupping his face and pressing further to deepen the kiss.

“Look at what you’re doing to me,” he says once Seungyoun breaks away.

“I’m pretty sure this is all on you.” 

“No,” Wooseok insists and had he been more awake he’d flush from how whiny he sounds. Had he been more awake he’d have more self-preservation than to lead one of Seungyoun’s hands to his clothed semi-erection. “This only happens when you feed.” 

“Oh?” Seungyoun challenges, interest piqued by the new information. He rubs his hand over it, just to coax a reaction from him, but Wooseok just hums and it quickly turns into a yawn as his arms slip off of Seungyoun. The human turns to his side and promptly drifts off to sleep. Seungyoun decides that the conversation will have to wait, not that he has to hear what Wooseok has to say. Not when he can already hear what's on his mind. 

A few hours later, right around midnight, Wooseok wakes up. He’s confused at first, feeling around for his phone. Dreadful reality weighs down on him when he recalls kissing Seungyoun, even making him touch his crotch. His lack of inhibition when he’s tired and sleepy is comparable to Yohan’s whenever the younger gets shitfaced. It’s utterly humiliating. 

He’s almost afraid to face Seungyoun, but then again he can never really avoid him, so he just prepares himself for the worst. Wooseok considers sleeping again, just so he doesn’t have to talk to him just yet, but he has work to do. 

Surprisingly, when Seungyoun comes back to his room, he says nothing. He just sits quietly beside him, watching Wooseok finish his paper until 2 in the morning. Wooseok doesn’t know if it’s a good thing that Seungyoun didn’t bring it up, but he’s relieved nonetheless.

“I’m hungry.” Wooseok stops in his tracks and turns to Seungyoun. He’d been tidying up the family shop, sweeping up the floor and fixing the display items.

“Again? You had your fill yesterday.” Seungyoun shakes his head and juts his lips out into a pout.

“I’m still hungry. Please?”

Wooseok sighs, then sets the broom against the wall. He leads Seungyoun to the back of the shop and opens his arms for him to step into. He is absolutely not feeling giddy for this. His heart is definitely not hammering wildly in his chest when Seungyoun smiles as he gets closer. 

It’s somewhat different when Seungyoun feeds this time. Perhaps it’s because of they way Seungyoun is holding him, an arm around his waist and a hand resting at the back of his head. It feels more intimate, sensual. 

Wooseok’s hands curl into Seungyoun’s shirt tightly as he starts kissing back. He knows Seungyoun won’t let go of him, he never does until he’s finished. But Wooseok still feels like he’s going to melt and slip away, legs turning into jelly and mind clouding up with just _ Seungyoun, Seungyoun, Seungyoun. _

The soft moan that escapes him doesn’t go unheard when Seungyoun’s tongue slips into his mouth. Wooseok feels him grin against his lips and his skin burns hot. He squirms in Seungyoun’s hold when he feels his hand playing with the hem of his sweater before slowly inching up under it. The press of his fingers on his skin is grounding and Wooseok lets out a content breath. 

Oddly enough, Wooseok doesn’t feel drained or tired after they break apart. His mind is still hazy and his mouth still tastes like Seungyoun but it’s totally different from the usual. 

His confusion must be evident because Seungyoun laughs and leans in to whisper, “I told you it was all on you,” as his fingers brush the front of Wooseok’s jeans. 

Wooseok feels more than justified kicking Seungyoun in the shin. 

☆

It becomes a thing. Sort of. It’s unspoken between the two of them. At this point Wooseok doesn’t know if he wants to talk about it. 

Seungyoun will approach Wooseok, saying he needs to eat but both of them know the truth. Wooseok will let him, though he’ll pull away before Seungyoun can touch the skin under his clothes. Sometimes he’ll be the one to ask if Seungyoun’s hungry, face hot as he waits for the demon’s answer. 

“Jinhyuk’s going to be home any minute,” Wooseok murmurs, but he does nothing to stop Seungyoun from touching him. Seungyoun hums, grabbing his thighs and pulling him closer than he already is on the demon’s lap. 

“And?” His lips stubbornly stay on his, smacking and sliding obscenely as they continue to kiss. 

“He’ll see you. Us. Aren’t you full already?” Wooseok stammers through his words and he’s sure by now that Seungyoun’s tired of playing innocent. But Wooseok wants to hold on to whatever dignity he has left. He won’t ever hear the end of it if he admits his attraction towards Seungyoun. 

The demon rubs his palms over Wooseok’s thighs, occasionally slipping under his shorts. It feels amazing, the heat and weight of Seungyoun’s hands. 

“Not yet,” Seungyoun answers simply, taking Wooseok’s bottom lip between his teeth. “I want more.” 

“Hey, Wooseok. I brought food–” Jinhyuk cuts himself off, the take-out food raised awkwardly and his face frozen in mild surprise.

Wooseok jumps away from Seungyoun in record time, ready to start explaining, but Jinhyuk speaks again. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were already having dinner.”

Wooseok ignores Seungyoun’s loud laugh. “Wait, that’s not–” 

“Hey, man. It’s okay,” Jinhyuk pats his head, a habit he’s developed from living with Wooseok for about three years now. “Just don’t stain the couch, or even do it on the couch at all. Yohan might die if he finds out you’ve been fucking on it.”

“Jinhyuk, shut up,” Wooseok hisses, cheeks pinking. 

“I’ll leave this,” he sets the food down on the table, “here. I’m going to eat in my room.” 

He gives Wooseok one last head pat before walking past him, bringing his dinner and disappearing into his room. It’s only seconds before Jinhyuk peaks out of his room again. 

“I think you two should eat in your room, too,” he says cheekily. Wooseok swears he’ll get back at him some other day. 

“He’s right.” Wooseok jumps a bit when Seungyoun speaks, suddenly standing behind him. There’s an infuriating grin on his face that Wooseok doesn’t know whether wants to smack off or kiss away. He takes in a deep breath, tensing as Seungyoun starts leaning down. His hands find Wooseok’s waist and the human stares at his lips, tilting his head up. 

Abruptly, Wooseok puts his hand over Seungyoun’s face, effectively stopping him from coming any closer. 

“I have homework,” Wooseok says. Seungyoun takes his hand from his face and brings it to his lips. The light brush of Seungyoun’s lips on the back of his hand makes his skin tingle. 

“After, then.” His smile is distracting but Wooseok doesn’t let himself give in. He’s about to protest but Seungyoun kisses him on the cheek and Wooseok thinks Seungyoun might be using some kind of demonic magic on him because he forgets what he was going to say.   


A little later Yohan comes home while Wooseok is eating dinner and he greets only the older boy, not even sparing a glance at Seungyoun, who has been sitting across from him as he takes the seat beside Wooseok and starts eating as well. Wooseok looks at Seungyoun gratefully. He’s not sure he’ll be able to handle Yohan’s questions. The younger is downright unforgiving when it comes to making fun of him. 

He’s buzzing with something he can’t quite place when he finishes eating. Wooseok bids Yohan good night and goes straight to his room, Seungyoun following close behind. 

Really, he thinks that Seungyoun has been using a charm on him, or some kind of spell, because his body naturally gravitates towards Seungyoun as soon as his bedroom door shuts closed. Wooseok doesn’t even think about the homework he has to do. It can wait. He can work on it quickly during his break the next day. But this, he absolutely has to have now. 

The grin Seungyoun has on is triumphant, as if he _ expected _ Wooseok to choose him over his schoolwork. It would be irritating if he didn’t look so pretty. Unfortunately, smug looks good on Seungyoun. 

“I thought you had homework,” Seungyoun teases, but he’s already leading Wooseok towards the bed. 

Wooseok rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as his lips meets Seungyoun’s when he pulls him down to him. “You didn’t get to finish your meal.”   


By now Wooseok is sure that Seungyoun has been lying all this time, that he’s actually an incubus just like Wooseok had suspected. There is no way he’d be this worked up just from Seungyoun sliding his clothes off his body otherwise. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not an incubus?” Seungyoun says in feign exasperation as he undresses himself, which is actually more like him making his clothes disappear. Perks of being a demon, Wooseok supposes. 

“I didn’t say anything.” His eyes are trained on Seungyoun’s body, raking over all the markings, the tattoos. For a demon, Seungyoun looks absolutely divine. 

“I think you’re forgetting that your soul being bound to me means that I know everything about you.” Seungyoun snickers when Wooseok blinks at him. “Including what’s in here.” He taps Wooseok’s forehead with a finger. The boy’s eyes widen and he covers his face with his hands, turning away from Seungyoun as he hears the demon cackling.

“Fuck. All this time!” Wooseok whines into his hands. “By everything–”

“Yes.” Seungyoun pries his hands off his face. “I mean everything,” he emphasizes the last word, wicked grin plastered on his face. Wooseok flushes, if it’s still possible with how he already is. He wants to hide, to bury himself somewhere he’ll never be found again. 

But then Seungyoun is kissing him again and Wooseok loses track of his thoughts.   


Fucking a demon, Wooseok finds, is both strange and exhausting, otherwise it’s not much different when he does it with a human. Because Seungyoun has certain capabilities that a normal human being doesn’t, Wooseok can’t definitively say whether he likes it or not, but he’s certainly not going to complain. Another thing is that Wooseok has a pretty high sex drive, but Seungyoun is _ insatiable. _ Though, Wooseok thinks that’s just Seungyoun being himself. 

Wooseok trembles all over, moans and whimpers ripping from his throat with every thrust of Seungyoun’s hips. He’s on the brim of tears, hands curling tight around the sheets, flying up to rake up marks on Seungyoun’s back, falling to clutch tightly on his arms, nails digging into the demon’s skin. He’s made a mess of himself twice already, but his cock is still hard and leaking from stimulation. He holds back a scream as Seungyoun wraps a hand around his already sensitive length. 

It’s starting to hurt, he _ knows _ it’s going to hurt, but he doesn’t want to stop. The slide of Seungyoun’s cock inside of him, his hand pumping Wooseok’s dick, it all feels too good. 

“Seungyoun,” he whispers desperately. “It’s too much.”

“I know, baby,” is the breathless reply. Seungyoun cages him in, trapping him against the bed as he fucks harder and faster into him, leaving him to just take whatever the demon gives him. Wooseok’s moans grow louder, body starting to tense as he nears his third orgasm. 

The heat of Seungyoun’s come as he spills inside of him and the harsh roll of his hips into him as he rides out his high is what pushes Wooseok over the edge, come weakly spurting from his spent cock, the demon’s name leaving his lips like a quiet prayer. 

☆

It’s weird for Wooseok to think about where he stands with Seungyoun, but then again almost nothing about this whole thing fits in his definition of ordinary. Seungyoun is a _ demon _ for fuck’s sake. Wooseok shouldn’t even be letting himself fall under his kind, or fall _ for _ someone like him for that matter. But here he is anyway. 

Being in a relationship with a demon is weird, but even just thinking about being without Seungyoun leaves an awful taste in Wooseok’s mouth that he never wants to experience again. 

A hand grabs his and Wooseok whips his head up to see Seungyoun looking at him, eyes soft and so full of affection that he feels tears welling up in his eyes. He breathes deeply and squeezes Seungyoun’s hand. He’s not about to cry in the main library.

"You’re thinking too much,” Seungyoun says and the way his thumb rubs over the back of Wooseok’s hand makes him feel lightheaded. “You don’t have to worry about anything.”

☆

“I’m hungry.” Wooseok sighs and puts his notes back down on his desk. 

“You know, I used to think you were a light eater,” he says as Seungyoun drags him out of his chair towards the bed. 

“Maybe I’m hungry for something else,” Seungyoun replies with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He settles on the bed and pulls Wooseok down by the arm, the human landing with a soft “oof” on top of him. Wooseok looks at him disapprovingly. 

“Jinhyuk and Yohan are home,” he warns. He’s already went through so much from all the previous times they’ve fucked while Wooseok’s roommates were home. Jinhyuk and Yohan are insufferable. 

But Seungyoun isn’t listening, already mouthing at his neck. A hand slides up his shirt while the other grabs at his ass. Wooseok braces himself with his arms on either side of Seungyoun’s head, unable to stop his hips from moving against Seungyoun’s. 

“If you can keep quiet then it doesn’t matter,” Seungyoun sing-songs. 

☆

“I’m just saying. I think it’s unfair that I don’t get to know what you’re thinking about.”

Seungyoun chuckles and Wooseok feels it vibrate in his chest from where he’s lying on top of him. 

Seungyoun shifts and maneuvers Wooseok so that he’s facing him, their faces mere inches away from each other. 

“If you had the ability to hear my thoughts, you’d run away screaming.” He says this as he boops Wooseok’s nose. 

Wooseok huffs indignantly, “try me. What are you thinking about right now?” 

Seungyoun hums, hands absentmindedly gliding along Wooseok’s sides, nails scratching at his skin lightly. “I’m thinking about how you’d look with a branding.” 

“A what?” 

Wooseok yelps as he’s flipped over onto his back on the bed with incredible ease. Seungyoun hovers over him like a predator ready to feast. His eyes flash a dark red when he looks at him and Wooseok feels electricity run through his whole body. His fangs peek out as he licks his lips before speaking again. 

“I want to own you, Wooseok. My branding would look so pretty on you. Right here.” He traces the side of Wooseok’s neck, applying just the slightest bit of pressure. Then his fingers trail lower until it reaches his bare chest, right above his heart. “Or even here.” The human sucks in a sharp breath. 

“I want to have you all for myself. Like a pet, only living to please me. Like a good little kitten. I want to be able to do anything I want with you.” Seungyoun’s breath ghosts over Wooseok’s neck as his hand palms over his growing erection. 

“God. You want it, too, don’t you? To be mine? You want to be good for me so badly. You want me to use you however I want.” His lips attach to the skin underneath his jaw, licking, sucking, and biting his way down to the base of Wooseok’s throat and leaving a trail of marks in his wake. 

“I’m already yours,” Wooseok keens, back arching slightly off the bed. Seungyoun has pushed his boxers down just enough to expose his cock, rough hand wrapped around the hardened length and slowly pumping, thumb swiping over the head to spread the precum collecting on it. 

“You are,” Seungyoun says, voice filled with pride. Wooseok cries out when he feels teeth sinking into his shoulder. “My cute little kitten.” He kisses over the tender mark, making Wooseok whimper from the sensitivity. Seungyoun coos at him, hand still working on his cock. It only takes a few more strokes for Wooseok to reach his high. His breaths come in pants and Seungyoun kisses his cheek, the touch bringing him back to coherency. 

“I’m yours,” he says again, wet lashes fluttering as he cranes his neck to kiss Seungyoun fully on the lips. Seungyoun laughs lightly and kisses him back. 

“I know. I’m yours, too.”

☆

“I have something I want to try,” Wooseok opens to Seungyoun one day. “But I guess you already knew that.” 

“Doesn’t mean I’m not interested.” Seungyoun shrugs. 

Wooseok’s roommates are out for the long weekend and he doesn’t really have any plans. His grandmother was back in town and told him he didn’t have to come all the way to the shop. His midterm exams are all over and Wooseok would really just like to relax. To put his mind at ease before the final weeks of the semester begin. 

Wooseok had also gotten his stipend, plus his grandmother had taken pity on him and paid him for the weeks he had worked in the shop. He didn’t want to accept it, but the elderly woman was as stubborn as a tree root, so now Wooseok can splurge and treat himself to whatever. 

His treat had been handcuffs from the adult toy shop his friend works at, as well as a pretty black collar with a ball bell on its center. It comes with a thin but sturdy leash that can be easily attached along where the bell is. It was just Wooseok’s style. Seungwoo had been kind enough to give him, sending him a playful wink and as he bid goodbye.  


There’s something satisfying about having a supposedly powerful supernatural being at your mercy, even if it’s been agreed upon beforehand. When Wooseok brandishes the collar to Seungyoun upon the demon’s approval to try whatever Wooseok had been itching to do, he’s pliant and allows Wooseok to wrap the accessory around his neck, the bell tinkling as he moves. He doesn’t attach the leash, that would be for another time. 

“I wanted to get the one with a tag,” Wooseok pouts, feigning disappointment. “But I thought this looked cuter.” His fingers play around the collar, stroking Seungyoun’s neck and flicking lightly at the bell. 

“You can get that one next time,” Seungyoun says. He leans into Wooseok’s touch, arms already coming around to hold his smaller frame. Wooseok tuts and Seungyoun almost immediately retracts his limbs. Despite his obedience and pliant behavior, Wooseok can see the impatience and hunger in Seungyoun’s eyes, but he chooses to ignore it. They have the whole night to play. Seungyoun can get what he wants when Wooseok’s satisfied. 

He instructs Seungyoun to undress and to sit in his chair, his hands behind his back. Wooseok fits the handcuffs into his wrists, giving them a little tug to make sure they’re secure. Seungyoun lets out a lighthearted laugh as Wooseok step away from him. 

"You know I can easily break free from these right?" Wiggling against his restraints as proof, Seungyoun tilts his head up to give Wooseok a look of disbelief. 

"Oh, of course," Wooseok answers simply. His lips quirk up in a small smile. He feels Seungyoun’s breath hitch when he cups his jaw. He slides his fingers down to the base of his throat, fingers brushing against the collar. "But you won't."

Wooseok’s request had been simple: Seungyoun was not allowed to use his abilities. There was no specific reward for him, nor a threat of a punishment. Wooseok just really wants to test how much power he holds over the demon. 

Anticipation and excitement must be overwhelming Seungyoun because Wooseok lets his hand fall to the demon’s thigh, near his cock where it’s twitching to life. He massages the firm flesh, humming pleasantly as Seungyoun tries to chase his touch, as he tries to get Wooseok closer to where he needs his hand the most. 

The groan Seungyoun lets out when Wooseok finally relents and circles his hand around his dick is music to his ears. He leans down, lips brushing against Seungyoun’s as he follows the demon’s breathing. He can almost taste him like this, but Wooseok controls himself. He places his other hand on Seungyoun’s shoulder, firm and steady. The hand on Seungyoun’s cock is still working torturously slow, squeezing on every upstroke and eliciting low groans and whines from the demon.

"Wooseok-" Seungyoun gasps, squirming on the chair and struggling to keep from losing control. Wooseok raises an eyebrow at him, his thumb rubbing harshly over the head of his cock, instantly putting him back in his place. He’s never felt more aroused.

“Fuck, please. Wooseok,” he pants, body growing taut as the human suddenly quickens his pace. God, does Wooseok love hearing Seungyoun say ‘please’. "Wooseok, please. Kiss me, kiss me-"

He’s cut off by Wooseok's lips on his, tongue slipping into his mouth. He returns the kiss just as eagerly, just as hungrily. 

Suddenly, Wooseok's body tingles all over, skin prickling with heat, the bottom of his belly stirring with much arousal. He looks at Seungyoun accusingly and the demon smiles lazily, knowing he's succeeded.

"You-" Wooseok's words are replaced by a high-pitched moan. "Fuck, Seungyoun." He leans against the demon's shoulder, panting and squirming. His cock brushes against Seungyoun's body with every move, and Wooseok is soon clinging on to him for dear life. 

“You cheater,” he whines, weakly hitting Seungyoun’s chest. He can feel just how turned on Seungyoun is, can feel every sensation he’s experiencing. It’s doubled by his own pleasure as he rocks into Seungyoun’s lap. 

“I’m sorry?” Seungyoun offers, completely unapologetic. He slips off the handcuffs with ease and shakes his arms a little before he grabs Wooseok’s hips, guiding him better against his body. 

Wooseok shakes his head, whimpering wetly against his neck and Seungyoun slows down. One hand comes up to rub his back, to which Wooseok moans. “No, don’t stop, please. Fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” Seungyoun asks, despite knowing the answer. Wooseok responds by kissing him, and that’s more than enough for him to carry him over to the bed.

Prepping him is one of Seungyoun’s favorite things, Wooseok knows. He always takes his time, stretching him more than necessary. He loves teasing him and leaving him writhing and on the verge of coming, only to pull away to start all over again. 

This time, Seungyoun is too impatient, but he’s still careful with Wooseok. He’s still trying to stay composed, kissing all over Wooseok’s face as he fingers him open. He practically begs for Wooseok to say he’s ready, but the human wants to be a little mean. It’s absolutely adorable how Seungyoun still waits until he says yes even when he knows Wooseok’s only teasing. 

Wooseok is sobbing by the time Seungyoun is fucking into him, the spell still igniting more lust inside of him. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. His nails leave marks all over Seungyoun’s back and his thighs close around his torso tightly. He’s aching so much from want and it doesn’t even take him long before he’s letting out a long drawn moan, hole tightening almost impossibly around Seungyoun’s cock. The demon gasps, thrusting into him hard a few more times before releasing as well.

Wooseok whimpers as Seungyoun pulls out, feeling the mix of come and lube leak from his hole. Wooseok lets Seungyoun wrap himself around him, too blissed out and exhausted to care about the mess.

He catches the softest “I love you,” that Seungyoun murmurs into his hair just before he falls asleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twt: @godsyoun


End file.
